


Secret Saviors - Aziraphale X Crowley Fanfic (Finished)

by Galaxi_Jane



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxi_Jane/pseuds/Galaxi_Jane
Summary: It had been a few months since the apocalypse. Both Crowley and Aziraphale were alive and well. Things have changed. The two were happier now. But things change the night Crowley listens in on the angel's sleep talk. What was his angel so afraid of? How could he protect angel? And what wasn't his angel telling him?I Do not own characters, the series, book or movie, or any images used. I only take credit for this fanfiction written and any original characters
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. 1 - Sleeping

The night was quiet, it was cool but the warmth that was shared between the angel and the demon was enough to calm the temperature. Aziraphale was silently sleeping with a gentle head placed on the demon's chest. Crowley however, was snoring loudly, with his back half turned to hold the angel against him.

For the past few weeks, it hadn't been uncommon for the two to shared a bed. It had all started a few weeks ago when Aziraphale went to drink at Crowley's. He was on the verge of leaving, when drunk beyond comprehension, he revealed to the redhead that he felt lonely when Crowley wasn't around. Crowley had practically demanded that Aziraphale stay after that. They both fell asleep on Crowley's bed that night and although Aziraphale promptly left the next morning, neither could get over how good it felt. So the next night, Crowley came to the bookshop and stayed with his angel. And did so for every night after that. Neither mentioned the new arrangement, but both could sense that each other loved it.

It had been great for so long now, until about two nights ago, when Crowley had woken to Aziraphale's whimpers. He had been having nightmares. The Demon confronted him about it but the Angel just replied that he couldn't remember. It's not that the demon thought the angel was lying, but he was a principality. Their dreams are prophetic. Principalities don't forget prophecies.

But tonight when the Angel began to whimper, the demon stroked his hand down the Angel's arm to try to calm him. He looked so terrified in his sleep. Even more so than when armageddon was coming. And Crowley hated that look on his face.

"R... Rr..r..." The angel mumbled in his sleep.

"Hmm?" Crowley sat up just a little to get a better look at the angel. This was the first time the angel had spoken in his sleep. The demon wondered if he could use it to make out what the angel was dreaming about. But his answer came pretty soon when the Angel skyrocketed from his resting place exclaiming one word.

"Raphael!" Without even acknowledging the demons presence, the angel rushed out of the bedroom and into his bookshop with the demon on his tail.

"Angel? What are you...?" He stopped when the Angel walked over to his desk, and under the table opened up a black safe. The demon watched with piqued curiosity as the angel pulled out a very very old looking book. The cover was bound by a dark red leather and the pages were turned into a deep yellow. Aziraphale shook as he ran a hand over the book, the demon though, wasn't sure if it was out of coldness or fear. The demon though, could sense some heavy emotions radiating off the angel. And the book itself seemed to be radiating it's own angelic power. 

"Angel? What is that?" Aziraphale didn't look up, he didn't reply, he didn't even look like he'd heard. Crowley moved to take a step forward, only for the angel to get spooked and immediately raise to his feet, clutching the book against him.

"S... Sorry." He said when he finally seemed to recognize Crowley.

"Aziraphale, are you alright?" The demon was more concerned than he had been in a long time. His angel was shaking in front of him and he couldn't understand why. The angel just looked shook.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear, I think I might just need to sit down for a moment." Carefully, the angel took a seat in his chair and clutched the book to his body. Slowly, Crowley kneeled down in front of him placing his hands on the angel's knees.

"Whatever you need Angel. Just tell me whatever it is you need."


	2. 2 - Enochian

"Angel, come on, what're you doing?"

"I'm reading dear." 

"You've been studying that book all day. Is it really that interesting?" 

"Not really. I actually quite struggle to read it." This arose the demon's interest. 

"Really? Why?" The thought that the angel was struggling to read was almost incomprehensible in itself. 

"It's written in Enochian." The angel replied. "

You can read Enochian?" Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow. The angel scoffed a little. 

"Barely. And I can't read the first or last page at all."

"Then why are you reading it?" 

"It called to me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The book is spelled to call out to me when it needs to be read." 

"Those dreams you've been having?"Aziraphale nodded. "But you can understand it?" Crowley sounded surprised. Of course demon's can't read Enochian, that was common knowledge. It was an Enochian spell that prevented demon's from being able to retain it. But even though he knew this, he also knew that Aziraphale also shouldn't know it. 

"Only just. It was a very last minute teaching." 

"I thought only the higher ups were taught it?" 

"They were... But one of them thought something was about to go very wrong, so he taught me Enochian and gave me this book so that I could protect myself if anything happened." 

"Why didn't you use it during the apocalypse?" Crowley seemed bothered as he asked the question. Aziraphale's eyes raised from the book and met the demon's with a small smile. 

"It knew I wasn't in danger, so it didn't try to help me." 

"Wasn't in danger? Are you crazy? The world was going to end!" 

"You have to understand my dear, that the sole purpose of this book is to protect me. This book will only ever call to me if it thinks I need protection."

"Books can't think."

"This one can."

"And it thinks you're in danger now?" Aziraphale nodded.

"It must do. It was pretty intent on me reading it."

"Do you... Know what the danger is?" Crowley felt concerned towards his angel. He hated the thought of anything threatening Aziraphale. With a shake of his head, the angel looked down.

"No. Which is why I need to study the whole book... So that I can be prepared for anything." The angel replied. 

"Who gave it to you?" The angel gently shut the book, running his fingers over the cover.

"Someone who meant a lot to me in heaven." As Crowley looked closely at Aziraphale, he wondered if he was mourning this mystery angel.

"Did he..?"

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be much entertainment tonight dear," Aziraphale spoke before Crowley could finish. 

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll join you soon." Crowley looked at Aziraphale concerned, but he relented, knowing that the angel just needed some time. So the demon nodded his head before he walked towards the bedroom out back, he turned back around, looking at his precious angel who was deep in thought.

"Angel?" He spoke softly. Aziraphale met his eyes. "You know I'll always protect you, right?" The angel smiled lightly. 

"I do Crowley, I've never doubted it." Crowley nodded and retreated to the bedroom. Aziraphale looked down at the pattern imbedded into the book and sighed. "Even if it's at your own peril."

\----------------------------------------------------------

1 MONTH BEFORE THE FALL:

"Aziraphale! Come on! Where are you?" The cries were intense enough that Aziraphale could feel it radiating throughout his body.

"Raphael? What is it?" Aziraphale hurried towards the panicked archangel. He rarely saw raphael so worried. Raphael gripped onto the other angel and pulled him close, encircling him with his arms and powerful white wings.

"Listen to me Aziraphale, I've had a vision. Things are going to change. Something is coming. Something dark. I promise you though, I'll protect you." 

"Raphael..?" Aziraphale spoke, struggling with the copper stands of hair shoved in his face. The archangel backed away, just a little. His eyes glared into him. An impossible and beautiful gold that could see all the universe. "Raphael, what's coming?"

"That doesn't matter my angel, but I need you to take this." Raphael waved his hand and a dark red book appeared. Embedded on the front was a sacred image of a snake. Opening the first few pages, Aziraphale frowned.

"This is in Enochian. I... Raphael you know I can't read this."

"I know angel, and I'll teach you. But please, promise me you'll take it with you?" Aziraphale nodded.

"Raphael... You... You're not going to leave me are you?" Aziraphale's fear was snaking it's way through his body. Raphael grabbed his arms, pressing his lips to the blonde's. 

"My angel, no matter what, I'll find my way back to you." The words crushed Aziraphale's soul. He knew what Raphael was hiding. He knew. Raphael was going to be taken from him. Tears fell from the Angel's face. The copper haired archangel soothed his tears and held him tightly. 

"Don't leave me alone!" 

"I'm sorry angel, I'm sorry."

"Swear to me. Please swear to me you'll come back." Stroking a hand through Aziraphale's hair as the Angel's face was pressed into his shoulder.

"Aziraphale, I swear, no matter what, I will find a way back to you. No matter what I have to do, I'll always come back for you."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Tears fell painfully from the Angel's eyes at the memory. The pain was overwhelming. His heart beat with acid and the tearing at his brain was enough to corrupt him then and there. And the strength it took just to remain still, let alone even considering the idea of moving, left him breathless.

"I suppose I can't fault you..." The Angel's weakened voice shook. "You did return to me." Aziraphale stood up from his chair, walking out to the back room, where he found his demon curled under the blankets. Even now, with all Raphael's memories gone, and the pain the angel faced, Aziraphale could be nothing but grateful that now, he had Crowley. Even if he couldn't remember their beloved past. Carefully folding back the duvet, tears still stained on his cheeks. Aziraphale crawled in next to Crowley. Before he's even able to position himself properly, the demon snakes his hands around the Angel's body. Crowley's thumb gently traced little rings onto Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Are you alright my angel?" Crowley whispered, keeping his eyes shut.

"Better, now I'm with you." Crowley tightened his grip. Lightly, he placed a kiss on the angels temple.

"Whatever it is," he murmured tiredly. "Well face it together." Aziraphale's fingers lightly stroke Crowley's side.

"I love you my dear." Nestling into Aziraphale, Crowley softly kissed the Angel's head again. Slowly they both fall into a blissful sleep.


	3. 3 - Breaking News

The angel sat in the back of the bookshop, once again reading the blessed spell book. He was getting frustrated by the stupid Enochian spells that he was having to sound out like a five year old to try to decipher. He was on the verge of giving up and going to make himself a hot cocoa, when he looked out the window at a digital billboard across the street. 

The local news was on with an interview between the reporter and some guy they had labelled as 'Daniel marks.' but the interview wasn't what drew his attention. Nor was the giant headlines with '5 MURDERED DOWNTOWN' written on it. No the thing that drew the Angel's attention was the topaz stone hanging from a golden chain around the man's neck. 

Aziraphale's eyes widened in shock at the sight. He knew that stone anywhere. He'd searched for it for centuries. Ever since he'd felt it's presence back on earth. And now, looking at the live news, he could feel it's energy pulsing. Aziraphale was going to get it back, no matter what the cost.

He continued to study his book until nightfall, where he returned the book back into the safe and quickly squiggled a note to Crowley in case the demon came around telling him he had to run a few errands. After that, he locked up the bookshop and found his way downtown.

The meeting had already been set up with Daniel. The angel really hoped everything would go smoothly as he leaned back against the alleyway with his arms folded. It didn't take long before someone began creeping up from further down the alley. When Aziraphale felt the stranger get too close, he moved with inhuman speed, turning and pinning him to the wall. His fierce eyes glowing. At least until he saw who he had pinned against the bricks.

"Crowley!? What the hell are you doing here?" He quickly backed away from the demon.

"Me!? What are you doing here? You're in the middle of demon territory! Not to mention the evil in the humans down here!"

"I have business here. You should leave."

"There ain't no way I'm leaving your stupid ass here." Crowley retorted.

"While I do appreciate the concern, I do in fact know what I'm doing." The angel sneered.

"So you must be the principality." A new voice spoke. Both angel and demon looked to the voice 

"Daniel," the angel greeted reluctantly. Daniel's eyes widened at the sight of the demon.

"And the demon Crowley." Daniel chuckled, turning back to Aziraphale. "Tell me Aziraphale, given what it is you want, why would you bring him here?" Daniel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Believe me, it wasn't by choice. He followed me." Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, how do you know about angels and demons?" Crowley cut in.

"I'm starting to wonder if you even are a demon."

"He's a nephilim, Crowley." Aziraphale muttered. That's what it was he could smell, Crowley thought. Aziraphale turned back to face the man. "I need proof it's the real one." Aziraphale spoke. Taking off the necklace, he held tightly onto the chain, while placing the stone in Aziraphale's hands. Firmly clasping the stone, Aziraphale shut his eyes and felt the pulse go through it. It caused a stray tear to fall down Aziraphale's cheek. Upon seeing the emotions from the angel, Daniel yanked the stone back away.

"You have your proof, now to discuss the price." Daniel spoke "I want to create more nephilim." Crowley almost choked on the spot.

"What!?"

"I'm missing a very important ingredient." Daniel continued, ignoring the demon.

"That is not something I can help you with." Aziraphale replied calmly.

"Fine, I guess you don't really want it then."

"Daniel, listen to me. You don't understand how dangerous it would be to use mine, I'm not..."

"You know my price, it's non negotiable." 

"Oh for fucks sake..." Crowley muttered as he reached forward to snatch the necklace.

"No Crowley! Don't..!"

"Stop." Daniel spoke, touching the gem. Crowley froze in his place, unable to move. Unable to speak. Only able to see what would unfold.

"Daniel! Release him!"

"Get your pet to stand down."

"Daniel!"

"Now Aziraphale!" Aziraphale walked up to Crowley and put a hand on his frozen cheek. It wasn't just the demon who was frozen in place. He was literally freezing. He was so cold. 

"Daniel, please," Aziraphale begged. "Please it needs to be looked after! You don't know how to look after it! You're making him sick!"

"Then I guess you should've found it first." Daniel turned to walk away, only to be stopped with a flush of wind and a white wing in his face. 

"Daniel ... Please I'm begging you." 

"How pathetic. Very well, I'll let him go, in return for a spell. An Enochian spell specifically." Aziraphale looked down sadly and nodded. Miracling his precious book to his hands, he opened the book to the page he knew the nephilim wanted. Ripping it out, he held it to Daniel.

"Please, release him."

"I will... For now." Daniel snatched the paper and turned to Crowley, placing a hand on the stone. "You're released" he spoke. With that he turned and walked away. Aziraphale rushed back to Crowley, tears in his eyes as he checked him over.

"Oh thank goodness." He murmured as he stroked a hand through Crowley's hair and tightly kissed him. Crowley however, was in far too much shock to return the kiss. Crowley took a shaky step back.

"What the fuck just happened angel?" Aziraphale reached out to put an arm on the demon, only for Crowley to step back, out of reach. Hurt flashed across the Angel's eyes. 

"Crowley..."

"No, you tell me right now!"

"Come back to the bookshop. I'll explain everything." Crowley grumbled but he knew that it would be best for them to have privacy.

"Fine," he mumbled


	4. 4 - Explanations

Aziraphale sighed. How the hell was he going to explain this? He could feel a jumble of negative emotions coming from the demon beside him as he unlocked the doors. 

As they stepped inside and Aziraphale locked up again, the angel miracled a bottle of wine, sitting on the ground with his back against the couch while Crowley sat cross legged in front of him.

Aziraphale, not knowing where to begin, took the book and handed it to Crowley, face down. The demon raised an eyebrow, but the Angel just motioned with his head to look at it. As Crowley turned the red leather over, he blinked several times, as though something was in his eyes, causing him to see something that wasn't there. Crowley ran his hand over the sacred snake on the cover.

"You said someone important to you gave you this..." Crowley began quietly.

"You did." The demon's eyes darted up to Aziraphale's. The angel looked down. 

"When you were an angel... You could sense evil coming. You'd had a vision of the rebellion. You saw that the demons were going to kill the guardians. The cherubim, the seraphim and... the principalities. All those who had the power to protect heaven." Aziraphale paused, remembering Raphael's depiction of his vision before continuing.

"You saw that they were going to capture me. They were to torture me for information until my death. So you made a decision to stop it. You released all your holy power into this book, giving it a new task... To protect me. You used one last Enochian spell." Aziraphale reached out and ran a gentle finger over the snakelike mark on his head. 

"That very spell embedded this into your skin. It was your gift to me. The symbol... The symbol of our love to each other, marked on you, so that when you left me..." Aziraphale tried in a futile attempt to shake away his tears. 

"So that when you left me, I could find you again." Crowley had always wondered about the snake symbol on his face. He had been told that hell didn't cause it, so if felt nice finally knowing the truth. His hands gripped onto Aziraphale's shaking ones and lightly placed a kiss on the back of one.

"Then?"

"You finished the spell by bathing yourself in burning sulfur to turn yourself into a demon. That particular spell is well known for erasing the user's memories. It's why you can't remember heaven, you can only remember from the fall itself." Aziraphale explained.  
"Then When hell found you, they thought they could use you to destroy heaven from the inside. And you did manage to wreak a little havoc, plenty of Angels fell during the rebellion, but none, neither demon nor angel died. After that, I was stationed at the Eden. I begged Gabriel to let me. I couldn't stand being there without you anymore. It hurt too much. I was so sure that I'd never see you again... Then I went down to earth. And that's when I met you. I was surprised to see your form. The one hell gave you. It was the form that represented our love to each other. I didn't think it was possible hell knew about it. I didn't understand how they could've given you that form. Then when... When I saw this," again Aziraphale's thumb stroked over the symbol on the demon.   
"I immediately knew who you were."

"But then... Why didn't you trust me back then?" Aziraphale looked down guiltily. The pain he'd suppressed for so long radiating to the surface.

"I... I... Crowley... You left me alone. I was hurt and angry. I felt as though you betrayed me. I didn't think I could ever trust you again for doing that to me. But... You couldn't remember who I was. And everytime I saw you... You'd smile at me like you used to... You'd tease me and make fun, but always remember to show me how important I was. You would protect me and everything I cared about, you did everything that made me fall in love with you in heaven... And I just couldn't help falling in love with you all over again." Aziraphale's head was in his hands.   
"I tried so hard to stop it. I couldn't bare the thought of being hurt again... So I tried desperately to hate you... But I couldn't Crowley... I just couldn't."

"Az... Aziraphale." Crowley wrapped his arms and legs around the sobbing angel. Trapping him so he couldn't escape.

"You need to listen to me very carefully." He whispered to the top of the Angel's ear. "I never ever want to hurt you. I'd rather die. And I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry I abandoned you. But I will never be sorry for falling for you. I may not be able to remember before, but if what you say is true, if I'm the same person I was up there, then I know I'd go through every part of that again to protect you. Even if you did hate me for it, it would've been enough for me, just knowing you were safe."

"I know Crowley. But please don't make me ever go through that again. Please. I don't think I could take it again. So please Crowley, If you go..." Aziraphale pulled away to look into his Love's golden eyes. "Take me with you." Crowley stared deep and hard into Aziraphale's desperate eyes.

"My angel, I swear to you, no matter what happens, from now on, for all eternity, no matter what, I'll be with you and we'll face it together." For the first time since Crowley remembers knowing the angel, the Angel's holy glow had appeared. The one he never showed. The one that had been ripped away by the loss of his love. As Crowley looked at the holy light, a flicker of an image entered his mind. Aziraphale standing before him holding up an image of a snake. The very same image Crowley recognized was tattooed onto him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE FALL: 

"Raphael! Raphael!" Aziraphale called out to the redhead sitting on the ground, watching the clouds in the distance. He smiled immediately when he saw Aziraphale rushing up to him. He stood up to meet the angel. 

"Hey, what's up?" He asked grinning at how happy Aziraphale looked. He always wanted his angel to look that happy.

"I passed the exam!" 

"Really! That's great! Show me!" Aziraphale presented the piece of paper with a dark red creature sketched onto it. It was long and elongated and had no legs. It's body had little indents throughout it. But it's eyes, it's eyes were so similar to his own golden eyes.

"Umm... Aziraphale... What the heaven is this?"

"It's the second last of the exams before I can become a holy scribe. Create a creature for the almighty's new garden. I think I'd like to call it a serpent."

"And Gabriel passed you on this?"

"Hey! Don't be mean! I'm proud of it!" Raphael gave Aziraphale a teasing grin. 

"Well did he?" 

"No, Gabriel was with the almighty today. Lucifer passed it." Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"Did he?" He paused. "Do you wanna see it?" Aziraphale's eyes shot to Raphael's.

"Do you mean...?" Raphael nodded. "But you could get in trouble!" Raphael smiled.

"Maybe, but if you pass your last exam, which I know you will, you'll never get to see it. Come on." After a quick hesitation, Aziraphale smiled.

"Oh alright then." Raphael took his hand and dragged him over to a little garden, not far away. Both sat down side by side. Placing the page in front of him, he put both of his hands onto the page. The page began to glow a bright white, almost blinding for any creature other than an angel. And when the light had dimmed, the paper was replaced with a long, dark red serpent. It quickly slithered over Aziraphale, then over to Raphael, twining around his arm. He slithered out his long tounge and licked Raphael's nose.

"Playful little guy, aren't you?" Aziraphale smiled.

"He's exactly as I pictured him."

"What made you come up with this?" Raphael asked, stroking the serpent. Aziraphale was blushing bright red, but did his Best to hide his flustered state.

"Actually.... You did."

"Hmm? How so?" Raphael smiled as he looked from the Serpent to the angel.

"Well... The little scales kinda shine and look like your wings when you're flying with the sun behind you." He began. "And his color is the color of your hair. And his eyes were taken directly from my memory of yours."

"Okay, so what about his body and lack of limbs?" Aziraphale laughed before replying. His eyes light and happy.

"In this form, he can hug anything or anyone for long periods of time, just like you do to me." Raphael smiled. 

"Well, that must make him a perfect creation then." The little serpent slithered down and curled into a little pile. 

"Okay, I've got to admit, that's pretty adorable." The creature stuck it's tounge out in response. Both angels sat there smiling at the creature, watching it explore and play and 'hug.' It was so serene and peaceful. At least until Aziraphale gasped in shock at the sight of the serpent's life being brutally snapped away. Looking behind them, they saw Gabriel crushing the soul of the creature Aziraphale now held in his hands. Looking between the silently crying angel and Gabriel, Raphael stood up to meet him.

"That thing will not be allowed into the Eden."

"That was very cruel of you Gabriel." Raphael replied firmly.

"Oh was it? I don't care. That foul thing should not have even been given a soul in the first place. Let the thing die and go back to work." With that, the bastard walked away. Raphael quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Aziraphale shook his head, sadness still in his bright blue eyes.

"It's not your fault. Besides, Gabriel was right. It shouldn't have even been brought into being. I'm sorry." Holding Aziraphale even tighter, Raphael waved his hand and the still Serpent vanished into dust and flew into the sky.

"It'll be okay Aziraphale. If nothing more, I'll always remember the creature that you created out of love for me." This brought a weak smile to the Angel's face.

"I love you, my dear."

"I love you too, my angel."

\----------------------------------------------------------


	5. 5 - Abyss

"Crowley!" Crowley looked at the angel who was kneeling before him. Aziraphale let out a sigh.

"What just happened dear? You just froze up for several minutes."

"Uhh... Sorry angel... It's just... Well I think I remember something from heaven." Aziraphale looked surprised.

"Really? What do you remember?" The demon's brows furrowed.

"Was I an arch angel? ... Was I Raphael?" Aziraphale responded softly:

"Yes."

"I saw the day you created the snake." Aziraphale smiled sadly.

"Ah yes, the day of my last exam." This confused he demon after what he'd just heard in his memory.

"I thought it was your second last?" The angel looked down.

"It was meant to be. But that's when everything started going downhill. My last exam was a couple of weeks later. Gabriel pulled me out before I had even had a chance to start the exam. He... Did something that you had seen in your vision. You knew that it had started. So that night, You used one of your spells to put me to sleep, swapped our bodies and followed Gabriel's instructions on my behalf. You left me a note inside that book and the next morning, I found out you had fallen."

"But what did Gabriel do to you?" Aziraphale remained silent. 

"What, do you seriously not trust me after all this time? And especially after telling me all that?"

"Of course I trust you Crowley! But...."

"But what?"

"Crowley...."

"I don't believe it." The demon stood up to storm off until he heard Aziraphale's voice again.

"You were always the strong one Crowley. The one who could hold his own. The one who wasn't afraid. The one who always knew what to do." Aziraphale breathed. "That was never me. I've always been weak. You've always protected me, but now it's my turn and I don't know how. I'm not strong enough." Crouching back down and putting a hand on the angel's cheek, Crowley spoke:

"Aziraphale, I don't need you to be strong. Not with me. You don't ever need to pretend to be something you're not. You just need to tell me the truth. That's all I need from you." Placing a hand over his demon's, the angel lightly nodded and began to explain.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
The day before the fall: 

Aziraphale was trying hard not to fall apart at what he'd just learned. He had thought about finding Raphael, but he wasn't even sure Raphael would still love him when he found out. Aziraphale paused as he found himself in front of the abyss. It was one of the furthest corners of heaven. The abyss had no known bottom. If one were to fall into the abyss, without their wings, they would likely fall forever. And it was one of Aziraphale's favorite things to do.

Turning his back to the eternal nothingness, Aziraphale shut his eyes and allowed himself to fall backwards into the pit. The rapid whips of air chilled his body and dispersed the tears from his eyes. The nothing around him relieving his senses. The thought of falling forever tempted him as the pure serenity filled him.

Suddenly a powerful warmth embraced him. As the angel opened his eyes, he was met by Raphael's, whose arms firmly wrapped his body up. Raphael smiled lightly as they both continued falling, just experiencing the serene. Eventually, and completely in sync, both pulled out their wings, catching themselves from falling any further. Raphael's wings were far brighter and softer and larger and stronger than Aziraphale's. Aziraphale couldn't help but stroke a hand over the white wing. Raphael just let him, holding on to his Angel's waist.

"I didn't think even you would find me down here. I thought the abyss blocked your senses?" Aziraphale murmured. Raphael took a hand and brushed it through his Angel's hair.

"I don't need my senses. I can always find you my angel." Both angels remained in the abyss for a long while, just hoping not to be disturbed. 

"So tell me," Raphael eventually spoke. "What's wrong?" Aziraphale sighed, not even sure where to start. "It's okay my angel."

"No... No I don't think it is." Raphael could feel fear emanating from his angel, but it wasn't the type of fear he'd expected to feel.

"You know I love you no matter what, right?" Raphael said firmly, holding onto Aziraphale. The Angel's eyes raised to meet Raphael's. He looked so sad and scared and defeated.

"Gabriel pulled me out of my final exam today." Aziraphale begun. Raphael remained silent to give his angel room to continue. "He told me heaven had a different plan for me. He took me into one of the voids. He told me I was to serve a better cause.." Aziraphale started sobbing. Cautiously, Raphael grabbed his shoulders. Aziraphale nodded, knowing he needed to continue.

"It's okay Angel, take your time."

"Raphael," Aziraphale slowly pulled away before looking into his eyes. "He turned me into a half breed." Raphael's eyes widened in shock.

"He injected you with demon blood!?" Aziraphale nodded. Hugging himself. It turns out though, he didn't need to. Raphael rushed into Aziraphale holding him tightly.

"I'm so so so sorry angel. I should've been there to stop it. I'm sorry."

"Th... That's not all." Raphael only very slightly pulled away to look back at Aziraphale. "He's sending a team of half breeds down to hell tonight... Twelve half breeds... Including me."

"WHAT!?" Raphael exclaimed. "Why? It'll kill you!" Aziraphale nodded with more tears. Raphael's clutch on his angel was so tight, he wondered if he'd burst. 

"I don't want to die!" Aziraphale sobbed against Raphael. Raphael gripped onto Aziraphale's arms so tightly, they ended up bruising. With a deadly look, he met his Angel's saddened eyes.

"You listen to me." Raphael spoke firmly. "I'm not going to let you die. I. Will. Fix. This." He said carefully.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"That was the last time you and I spoke before you fell." Aziraphale murmured.

"You're half Demon?" Crowley asked quietly. Aziraphale couldn't meet his eyes, but nodded gently. 

"You don't look half demon" Aziraphale nodded. 

"I know, but both this body and my angelic body are miracled to appear the way they do. My true form depicts both my angel and my demon."

"Can I see it?" Aziraphale met Crowley's eyes sadly.

"Please don't make me... It's... It's hideous."

"Angel..." The angel quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry Crowley... I can't..." With that, he quickly left to the back of the store. Crowley sighed. He picked up the book next to him, wanting to read the note he had left to his angel, but as he opened the cover to read it, The words began to disappear, melting away and new ones appeared.

'Crowley, by the time you read this, you'll know who I am, who you are. I need you to understand that all of this was done for Aziraphale. And if you truly are still me, which I know you are, you'll know that you'll do anything to protect your angel. I know I hurt him. I hate that I did that. But I couldn't let him die in this godforsaken war. I chose to fall so that you and he could have a chance to be together. Chances are that he'll probably be quite upset for some time. Just be patient. He will forgive you. Keep him safe. Love him well. And always always stay by his side.'

Crowley sighed. If he had any doubts about who he was before, he sure as hell didn't have now. The letter spoke truth, he'd do anything for his angel. Leaving the book to the side, Crowley stood up and followed his angel to the back where he was curled up on the bed. Crowley snuck in, wrapping his arms around the angel.

"I love you Aziraphale. More than anything." With that, he drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Aziraphale however, was nowhere near ready to rest. His eyes remained closed until he was sure the demon was fast asleep. Then his eyes burst open, glowing brightly. Very carefully, he snuck out of the bed, leaving the demon to his rest. Opening his bright wings as he exited the bookshop, he flew off into the night towards a dark room. There was only just enough light from the candles to see the dark looking man before him. 

"Daniel," Aziraphale acknowledged gruffly.

"Aziraphale. Are you ready to comply now?"

"There is very little I won't do for his stone. But I am not a full angel, creating nephilim using my blood would be creating monsters."

"I don't care! You have no idea what it's like being this thing!" 

"If you'd actually listen to me, you'd realise I know exactly what is like."

"How could you! You're just an angel!" Aziraphale rolled his eyes there was obviously no use trying to get through to him. The nephilim raised his hand and a silver dagger appeared within it.

"Daniel..."

"Give me your blood or you'll regret it!"

"Do you really think I'm afraid of that? Or of you?"

"No maybe not, but I know what you are afraid of!" Aziraphale winced as Daniel yanked the stone off his neck violently. "Raphael! I summon you!"


	6. 6 - Hearts

Aziraphale looked at the demon who had appeared from nowhere.

"Aziraphale? What's..." Crowley felt a major concern flowing through him as he looked at the angel. On the surface, he looked strong. Ready to fight. But Crowley could see the terror in his eyes. The barely noticeable trembles of his body.

"Crowley, I know it'll be hard, but I need you to try to leave."

"What do you mean hard?" Crowley tried to take a step forward, only to realize he couldn't. He began to panic. "What the fuck is going on?" The dark haired bastard held up the little stone with a chuckle.

"You know how this works you damned principality. Give me what I want or your precious demon will pay the price." 

"Angel... What's....?" He didn't even know how to ask. 

"Calm down Crowley. I promise you, you'll be okay." Crowley looked at him longingly. Aziraphale then met Daniel's gaze. "I won't give it to you. As I've tried to tell you, my blood isn't the same as other Angel's."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to take it myself." He held tighter onto the fallen star. "Demon, give the principality a mortal wound." Crowley's eyes widened, but nonetheless, he began walking towards Aziraphale.

"Angel! I can't stop it! Whatever he's done to me... Angel Run!" Aziraphale smiled at him. Though Crowley could see the fear in his eyes, Aziraphale had chosen to remain as the strong one in that moment. 

"It's quite alright my dear." Aziraphale's eyes darkened as he looked back to Crowley's new master. "Did you really think you were the only one carrying around a demon's heart for protection?" He snidely spoke. Holding out his palm, a dark amethyst Colored stone appeared. "Aria I summon you!" He called. Suddenly in a small spacially localized location next to the angel was a little whirlwind, followed by the stern face of Lord beelzebub. Both Crowley and Daniel's eyes widened.

"A demon lord?" Daniel whispered. Beelzebub rolled her eyes.

"What is it you want Aziraphale?" The demon lord spoke. The angel nodded his head at Crowley who was approaching with his fists clenched.

"You and I both know that I'm not strong enough to kill him."

"No no no no. I don't want you to kill him, just... Keep him occupied until I can get his heart." 

"Very well." She replied and turned to Crowley.

"What, your just gonna listen to him?" The demon asked his Lord.

"Aziraphale holds my heart, I must do whatever he commands of me." 

"You see you worthless demon," Daniel began, "whoever the physical heart of a demon belongs to, controls the demon. Becomes their master." Crowley's eyes widened. "How does it feel? Knowing your precious angel was trying to control you?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale who was looking down at the ground.

"No. He knows he could ask me for anything. He doesn't need to control me. He wants it for something else. He would never make me do something against my will." Aziraphale met Crowley's eyes with an overwhelming relief that his demon still trusted him. 

"Ugh, just bring me his blood already! You know what, destroy any emotions you have regarding this particular angel, and kill him!" Crowley's eyes blew up.

"WHAT!? No! ..." But before Crowley could say anymore, his body had reacted. He met Aziraphale's eyes briefly, before the fear turned to rage. Crowley suddenly had hands full of hellfire, running towards the angel. Before he could get close though, a whip wrapped around the demon, throwing him to the ground. Beelzebub was protecting the angel. Aziraphale nodded at her, before flying over to Daniel to snatch Crowley's heart, only for him to rapidly zoom away. Aziraphale, kept chasing Daniel, flying through the air, while Daniel used his inhuman speed to dodge.

"You can't hope to defeat me Aziraphale. You know it." Suddenly a screech caught the angels attention. Looking back, Aziraphale saw Crowley with a sword to beelzebub's throat. His eyes widened. The distraction was long enough for Daniel to throw the small little blade at the angel, which landed in his left wing. Grabbing it, Daniel sliced down. Aziraphale screamed in pain. Aziraphale fell with a hard bang to the floor. His wing feeling like it was being pulled to the ground. Despite the severity of the injury, it wouldn't be enough blood for the nephilim.

"Aziraphale!" beezlebub called, but shut her mouth as little trickles of black ink-like liquid splattered down her throat. 

"No! Aria! Daniel stop it!" Aziraphale begged through the pain. 

"Give me a vile of your blood and I will!" He yelled. Looking between the demon lord and Crowley, then back at his wing, he knew he didn't have the strength to fight back.

"Promise me you'll let Crowley go if I do!"

"Fine! Just give me the angel blood!" Weakly, the angel miracled a syringe. His hands were shaking. The pain he was feeling was unbearable.

"Hurry up already!" Aziraphale glared up at him and winced as he jabbed the needle into his arm. Slowly it began filling up with a thick golden substance. Daniel looked at the blood preciously. It took a while for enough blood to fall from Aziraphale's body, but eventually, the needle pulled out and Aziraphale fell limp. Daniel rushed and collected the vile.

"Finally!"

"N... Now... Pp... Please... Let him go," Aziraphale's voice was so weak, so pained. Daniel glared at the angel.

"Come here, pathetic demon." With a wave of his hand, Crowley miracled the sword to float, remaining at Aria's throat while he walked over to his master. Daniel pointed to the side. 

"Go walk into that." Aziraphale followed Daniel's pointed finger towards a newly formed lake of what appeared to be boiling water. But the Angel could sense holy energy coming from it.

"What the hell is that?" He asked with gritted teeth.

"Do you like it? It's my own invention. A perfect balance of hellfire and holy water."

"But that'll kill him!" Daniel's eyes were deadly.

"You wanted him to be free of my control. He will be now."

"No!" Aziraphale pulled himself up weakly, blood splattering along the floor as he stumbled over and stood in front of the demon, preventing him from stepping into the water. 

"Please Crowley... Please, try to fight it. Please." Crowley looked like some kind of walking doll with his emotionless face. Tears were streaming rapidly down Aziraphale's face, burning him from the inside. He tried to hold his hands out to Crowley's chest, pushing him away from the boiling water. It wasn't any use though, Aziraphale just skidded back. He was so weak. His own body fighting his movements. As he was pushed back, His broken wing fell down and hitting the top of the water. Aziraphale whimpered as the pain tore like knives into his whole body. He lurched forward in pain, his forearms meeting Crowley's chest. Aziraphale no longer had any strength to do anything. He was broken. His mind, his spirit and his body.

"I love you Crowley." He whispered oh so softly. "And if you're going in, I am too." The pain from Aziraphale's wing was expanding so much, that he didn't notice the golden glow lightly lighting a halo around Crowley's chest.

"Aziraphale!" Aria yelled. The angel didn't look up from Crowley's chest, where he silently cried. His body shaking in fear and in pain. Blood was still streaking down his arm and wing.

"Aziraphale, who does Crowley's heart belong to?" Aziraphale shook his head, unable to do anything in his state. 

"Go on you stupid little angel, answer her. Tell her who it belongs to." Daniel smirked. His love for watching the angel tortured plastered a smile to his face.

"It belongs to you Daniel." The angel muttered, with no strength left in his voice.

"No it doesn't!" Aria chimed in. Daniel glared at her, taking over Crowley's miracle to push the sword closer to her throat. 

"Why don't you look here little girl." He said, displaying the golden stone. "So long as this belongs to me, that demon is mine."

"But that heart... it didn't ever belong to you did it?"

"Of course it did Aria, who else would it belong to?" Aziraphale spoke, too numb from pain to feel anything, he didn't notice the arms wrapping around his back. It wasn't until he heard the words he'd heard before that his attention was brought back.

"How can someone so clever be so stupid?" The words were a gentle whisper but they were enough to cause Aziraphale to look up and meet Crowley's eyes. They were looking down at him, filled with an immense love. A slight warmth from Aziraphale's hand caused him to pull his arm away from the demon and unclench his fist. He was frozen at what he saw. In his palm was the glowing yellow gem that pulsed steadily in his hand. Crowley's heart. 

"What!?" Daniel looked into his hands to see the gem gone.

"My heart has always belonged to you Aziraphale." Crowley spoke gently as he ran a hand down Aziraphale's cheek. Despite the agony and weakness the angel felt, he leaned into the touch, feeling the demon's familiar warmth. He frowned a little, noticing how cold his body had become, but now wasn't the time to focus on that. But despite the Angel's other intentions, he collapsed, only for Crowley to catch him. Walking him far away from any deadly water, blood splatters or any potential damage, he placed his unconscious angel on the ground. Feeling the cold from Aziraphale's skin, Crowley miracled a blanket to gently place over him. His worried eyes, quickly turned to hate as he turned back to the nephilim. 

"You can't harm me, no celestial being can." Daniel tried to say as the demon walked deadly slow towards the shaking half breed.

"You're wrong about that." Crowley spoke low and deadly. "You know, when Aziraphale was younger, he wanted to be a scribe. He wanted to write holy scriptures and deliver them in God's name. But he was taken from a place of love and forced into a godforsaken war. He begged not to go. The thought of killing destroyed him from the inside out. I would never let him face that kind of pain. So I took the weapon they brandished him with and I slaughtered those who dared try to harm him. After all those I've already killed to save him, I have nothing against killing you." Summoning the sword that had been forgotten about at beezlebub's throat, without a single hesitation, the demon slashed the sword, decapitating, what he considerate to be, his worst enemy. Letting out a sigh, the sword disappeared, and Crowley ran back to Aziraphale. 

"So you remember then?" Beezlebub spoke. Crowley was barely functioning as he held Aziraphale's body. His body was so cold. Aziraphale's hand still tightly closed around the gemstone.

"Yeah." Crowley muttered. Crowley ran his hand over the Angel's wing. It was covered in angelic blood. It was burnt and shriveled. 

"Angel?" It was barely a little whimper. Tears fell from the demon's face. "Please angel," he whispered. "You're not allowed to leave me." His head nuzzled into the Angel's frozen neck

"C... Crowley." Came a slight exhale. 

"I'm right here my angel. I'm right here."

"It hurts." 

"I... I know" Crowley sobbed. He held the Angel's weak body to his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Aziraphale's fingers climbed up Crowley, linking them through his.

"I love you."

"I love you too my angel. I love you so so much." Aziraphale smiled, his blue eyes shutting and his cold body motionless. His grip around the stone weakened and Crowley's heart fell to the floor beside him, a split tearing into it's surface. The demons cries wouldn't stop as he rocked the motionless body he held in his arms. The demon felt it for the first time in his life. The feeling of heartbreak.


	7. 7 - Making Things Right

"No! No! Raphael! Come back! Please, you promised you wouldn't leave me! Raphael!"

"Shh shhhh. I'm right here angel." Aziraphale's eyes shot open and was met with two brilliant golden eyes. His own eyes filling with tears.

"...Raphael" Aziraphale murmured.

"It's okay, I'm here." The two lay on the bed, the redhead stroking his arm gently. Aziraphale's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"C... Crowley?" Crowley nodded at him. His eyes filled with worry. Aziraphale was still trying to wrap his head around the situation. Didn't he just call him Raphael?

"R.. aphael?" Crowley nodded again. The silent drops of water, falling from the Angel's face now. 

"You remember?" Crowley nodded. Then Aziraphale had a thought

"You're heart! Where's..." jerking up, the angel felt dizzy and Crowley gently pushed him back down onto the bed. When Aziraphale met Crowley's eyes again, little droplets of water fell from the demon's.

"Please try not to move too much my angel," he begged. "You need to rest. You were... You were so badly injured."

"But cro..."

"It's okay, it's just there," he spoke, nodding his head towards the bedside table. Aziraphale looked over and when he saw the golden stone, he let out a breath and calmed down. Crowley specifically placed it closer to the angel so that he'd feel more comfortable when he woke. Aziraphale took his hand, brushing it along the wet patches on the demon's cheek.

"Crowley, why are you crying?" This only created more tears. He tightly wrapped his arms around the angel, being so gentle yet so firm.

"Oh my angel," he murmured. "I don't think I could bare to see you like that again. I thought you'd died. Angel, I thought you'd left me for good. You were so cold and so motionless. I thought you were gone. And... Oh my God I'm so so sorry." 

"Crowley... It's not your fault."

"Of course it is! You only went through that to get my heart back. Which you wouldn't have had to do if at the very very least I listened to you that night and left before Daniel recognized me. But I should've never even put you through all of this in the first place. I shouldn't have let you get placed in the war, I shouldn't have given you that damn book,"

"Crowley..."

"I shouldn't have fallen, I shouldn't have let my memories get wiped, I shouldn't have left you alone, I shouldn't..."

"CROWLEY!" Aziraphale raised his voice, trying to get a word in over Crowley's downward spiral. Crowley just looked up at him in pain.

"Hng?" Came the unintelligent sound from the demon.

"Don't you dare apologize for any of that. Yes it did hurt. Yes I was alone. Yes I was afraid." Now the tears were falling from Aziraphale's eyes. "But through it all, you gave me so much. Freedom, life, happiness and most importantly, love. Crowley, you couldn't have stopped Gabriel from sending me into war, but you paid the price that you knew I couldn't survive. If you hadn't given me that book, I would've never been able to survive this long. If you hadn't fallen, hell would've killed me. If you hadn't had your memories wiped, I'd have never been allowed down to earth; Gabriel would've been too worried I'd find you. And my dear, if you had truly left me alone I... I really would've..." Sobs stopped the angel from speaking.

"Would've what Aziraphale?"

"I would've used it." 

"Angel..."

"Don't you see Crowley, I could just take it, right now. I could force you to do anything. No matter how horrible. I could." The angel shrivelled away, not wanting to be touched by his demon anymore. But Crowley wasn't having it. His arms wrapped tight around the angel. He placed a kiss on his temple before speaking.

"And I'd willingly do it. And I'd still love you."

"Why!?" Not letting go, the demon drew back just a little to look into his Love's eyes.

"Angel, right now, without holding it, you could ask me to do anything at all, and I'd do it for you and I'd still love you completely. No matter what it is you ask."

"You can't mean that."

"Angel, I love you and you are everything I am. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. If you don't believe me, do it. Ask me for anything."

"Anything?" Aziraphale murmured.

"Anything." Aziraphale met his eyes longingly.

"Kiss me." Crowley smiled lightly, and without hesitation, leaned across and gently took his mouth in his own. Their love for each other flowing between their loving kiss. Aziraphale broke away, looking deeply into the serpent eyes. The angel then snuggled closer to the demon, who wrapped his arms protectively around his angel. Aziraphale took a deep breath of Crowley's scent before speaking.

"Will you be here when I wake up."

"I won't leave your side." Though the words comforted the angel into sleep, the demon meant them in a far stronger way. He wasn't ever going to leave his Angel's side again. Never.


	8. 8 - Angels and Demons

Crowley had told him the truth. When Aziraphale woke up, he was wrapped around the demon, who slept peacefully on his back. It wasn't like they hadn't woken up like this before, but quite often, Crowley would leave as soon as he woke up. Which although would be after the angel, still left Aziraphale feeling lonely. He wondered if this would be another case. As he pondered it, he didn't notice the golden eyes staring at him. Trying not to startle the angel, Crowley gently rubbed a hand down his arm. Aziraphale looked up at him and weakly tried to smile. 

"Good morning," he said quietly. The demons eyebrows knitted together.

"What is it angel?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know you never need to pretend to be okay with me." Aziraphale sighed. Of course Crowley knew something was up.

"I just feel lonely when you leave." Crowley smiled and turned to his side, wrapping Aziraphale up. 

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then." Aziraphale smiled back against Crowley's chest. After several long moments of embracing the love he felt coming from his demon, Aziraphale pulled back away. He thought about his broken wing and the asshole who caused it.

"Do you think he'll come back for revenge?" Crowley immediately knew who he was talking about.

"I highly doubt it angel," he replied.

"I guess you're right, he got what he wanted in the end anyway." Aziraphale shut his eyes, just envisioning the damage Daniel could do with his blood. He knew that when the time came, there's only one thing he'd be able to do to save his beloved planet... Kill the nephilim.

"Angel... Daniel's gone. He died... I..." Aziraphale's eyes darted back up to Crowley's.

"You killed him?"

"Angel... I..." Fear filled the demon that the angel wouldn't want to be around him anymore. The angel gripped onto Crowley's shirt, relief falling from his eyes.

"Th... Thank you..." Came the muffled words that shocked the demon.

"Angel?"

"You've saved me yet again. I knew it had to be done. I was getting ready to do it myself. It would be the first time I actually took a life. I didn't know how I'd cope. I know you didn't like it, I know you hate doing things like that. But thank you." Crowley looked at the angel with a concern that reached out to the angel. Feeling the demon's worries, Aziraphale pulled away, keeping his hands on the demon's chest and looking into his eyes. Crowley knew even before he spoke that the angel knew something was wrong.

"I'm okay angel," he said with a small smile, stopping the angel before he could speak. "I just have a few things on my mind."

"Did I upset you?" Aziraphale asked sadly.

"No, of course not angel. It's just... I was just thinking about that last spell in the book..."

"The one I can't read?" Crowley nodded.

"With what I am... I can't read Enochian anymore... But I know what that spell was for." Aziraphale looked at him confused. "Aziraphale, that was the spell that turned me into a demon."

"What, you want me to use it?" Aziraphale asked, a little surprise. Crowley was mortified. 

"No. No of course not. It's just... That spell can go both ways... It can turn me back into an angel." Aziraphale's eyes widened, then filled with a heartache Crowley could see plain as day.

"Oh." Aziraphale pulled his hands away, tightly holding them against his own chest. "I... I guess I can find a way to relearn it for you then." Aziraphale muttered, keeping his eyes far away from his love.

"Aziraphale..." Crowley reached a hand it to touch the Angel's shoulder, but Aziraphale just sat up and began getting out of the bed.

"Angel?" Crowley tried again. 

"If you want the spell, I'd better get started on learning it." He replied in a rushed tone. Crowley let out a breath and with a wave of his hand, lifted the angel into the air and levitated him back onto the bed, where Crowley held him down with an arm over his waist.

"Aziraphale." Crowley spoke firmly, in a demand to get him to look into his eyes.

"I don't want you to go back to being an angel Crowley!" The angel sobbed. His face met his hands, trying to hide from the fears. "I love you so much, no matter what you are. But you changed Crowley! When you fell you changed! You weren't that person who had to hide things just to keep me safe anymore. You became the person who stayed by my side, who wanted to stay by my side; and the one who chose to fight with me, or run away with me or whatever, but you weren't the one who left me behind anymore. You were the one who stayed. And I will... I'll always love you... But I'm not sure I could still trust you as an angel. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But... But...." His words were so painful that they got stuck in his throat, but he knew there was no choice but to say it now. So with the greatest amount of fear, his eyes met Crowley's. "I love you more as a demon." Aziraphale curled in on himself, unable to face the demon or himself after the words he just spoke. He sobbed relentlessly. His depressive state was placed on hold as the demon's body molded itself to Aziraphale. Crowley kissed his hair lightly before speaking.

"I don't want to become an angel again. I love you, I love what you are and who you are and I would do it for you, if that's what you wanted. But I'm free as I am now. I wasn't before. And now I feel as though I can give you everything." Slowly and fearfully, Aziraphale's eyes peaked out and looked at the demon. 

"D... Do... Do you mean that?" He murmured. Crowley met his gaze. His hand grazed Aziraphale's cheek.

"I do." In a sob, Aziraphale launched himself at Crowley, holding on tightly, never letting go. "I thought you still thought of me as the enemy as a demon, so I would've gladly turned back just to be on your side... But all that power... It comes at a cost. And I don't want to pay it anymore."

"Then don't." Aziraphale peaked out of his grip to look at the demon's beautiful, shining eyes. "Don't ever pay that price. Stay with me instead." The demon's happiness couldn't be put into words at that moment. The silent tear from his shining eyes was the Angel's only clue. He got caught between desperately wanting to kiss his demon and wanting to get lost in the golden eyes that looked so intently at him. His hand gently ran over the side of the demon's face. 

"God, I don't think it's possible to describe how much I love you." Aziraphale whispered.


	9. 9 - Summons

The two spent the whole day together. Neither one prepared to leave the other. Crowley had tried to clean up the angel's wing, but based on the amount of damage it had caused, they came to assume that the silver little knife was some kind of celestial weapon. 

"Can you try and move your wing for me angel?" Crowley asked as he stroked along it's top. The angel winced as he managed to expand his wing all the way out.

"Hey hey hey, don't hurt yourself." Crowley said as he gently pushed the wing closed. Aziraphale sighed.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to fly again?" Aziraphale murmured. Although he was grateful that both he and his demon were alive, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd lost something he'd always taken for granted in the past.

"I have no doubt you'll fly again angel." Crowley assured him. As Crowley wandered his hands gently down Aziraphale's wing, the two heard the doorbell ring. 

"Who could that be?" Aziraphale murmured. It was Sunday. The bookshop was never open on a Sunday. And even if by some chance it had been, the closed sign was on the door with all blinds shut. And other than the demon sitting behind him, nobody else ever came to visit. Crowley lightly squeezed his shoulder.

"Just stay here angel, I'll go see who it is." The angel nodded, watching the demon walk out. Once out of sight, his eyes fell on Crowley's heart sitting beside the bed.

After an interesting conversation with the delivery driver the two had met just a month ago, Crowley accepted a letter, walking back to the Angel's bedroom. He was about to announce his presence when he heard the angel speaking.

"I'm sorry dear," he whispered to the stone. It wasn't uncommon for Aziraphale to talk to inanimate objects, but This was a little strange to watch. This was Crowley's heart after all. Crowley stood in the doorway watching Aziraphale kneeled over the bedside table. A small smile lit his face as he watched Aziraphale gently polishing his heart. Aziraphale winced a little as the cloth went over the little indent.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Aziraphale continued as he gently cleaned the little stone. "And I'm sorry I let that bad man mistreat you." Gently, he took the stone into both hands and gently blew into it, causing it to warm and glow a little brighter. "But I promise to take care of you now. I will make sure nothing and no one will ever hurt you again." The angel gave a small miracle and a little padded box, only a little bigger than the size of the gem itself appeared. As did a black felt cloth. With calculated carefulness, Aziraphale folded the cloth around the stone and placed it into the box, gently closing the lid.

"Hey Angel," Crowley spoke, pretending he'd just stepped in. He was still feeling the strange butterflies from what he'd just witnessed. Aziraphale jumped with a start and quickly waved his hand, Miracling the box away. Crowley, who had just watched everything, noticed of course, but he didn't say anything. He only smiled at his angel and continued on with what he was going to say before he had witnessed his Angel's words of love.

"Hi, yes... Uhh I was just cleaning..." This made Crowley's smiled larger but he didn't say anything. 

"Hey, that mail guy just stopped by. He said he had a letter for you."

"Really?" Aziraphale reached out to take the letter, cautiously opening it. As Aziraphale glossed over it, Crowley spoke.

"So what is it?"

"It appears I've been summoned to heaven's judgement room."

"What!? You're not gonna go right?"

"On the contrary, I've been waiting a very long time for this." Aziraphale shimmered his wings away and held his hand out to the demon. "Shall we?" Nodding, the demon took his hand, both Miracling into heaven's judgement room. Hundreds of angels sat in pews which circled the room. In the middle was a tall pillar which Gabriel stood on top of, looking down upon the angel and demon.

"You were not permitted to have a demon attend with you within heaven's walls." Aziraphale squeezed Crowley's hand.

"Either we both stay, or we both go. Your choice Gabriel." Gabriel grumbled. 

"You've been summoned here to judge your traitorous actions regarding the holy war and your disloyalty to heaven by associating yourself with the enemy." Crowley pulled Aziraphale against his chest.

"He's not a traitor and he's not disloyal!" Crowley yelled at the archangel. Aziraphale smiled at Crowley's defense and placed a finger on the demon's lips, before facing Gabriel again.

"And you want to do this here? In front of this many other angels, Gabriel?" The angel spoke calmly with an underlying threat to his tone. Crowley was desperately trying to understand how the angel was so calm while he was panicking.

"Y... Yes..." Gabriel replied, with a nervousness that didn't go unnoticed by the pair.

"Very well. I plead guilty on all accounts." Aziraphale spoke. "So what now Gabriel? You gonna try and kill me again? You know you can't. Gonna try and make me fall? Your little secret will be revealed. So what? What will you do now?" Crowley looked at his love with wide eyes. When did Aziraphale become so strong and confident? Gabriel stuttered before speaking again.

"Y... You will be severed from heaven eternally. Your holy status revoked and your access to heaven prohibited."

"Is that all?" Aziraphale said. 

"Yes that's all." Gabriel replied, turning to rush away.


	10. 10 - Lies

"Gabriel," Aziraphale spoke with his new found confidence. He slipped out from Crowley's warm arms. Crowley tried to reach back out for him, but Aziraphale smiled back, silently telling him that he needed a minute. Crowley hesitantly nodded, but Aziraphale stopped walking Any further away for his demon's comfort.

"What?" Gabriel hissed, annoyed. 

"Something has been bothering me for a little while now. I'm hoping you can help me with it." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "All I want is to know if a few things are true. Can you do that for me? I think you might be the only one who can." Crowley looked stupefied and Gabriel nervous, but with all the Angel's around, he knew he didn't have a choice. God's army was an honest bunch and he knew it.

"What do you want?"

"The spell that turns an angel into a demon. It has a side effect. What is it?" Aziraphale tried to remain innocent-sounding. Gabriel rolled his eyes as though it was the most common knowledge in the universe.

"The user loses all memory of when they were an angel." 

"Right of course... And the day I completed my creation exam. I created a creature. Did you tell anyone what it was?"

"No, of course not! Why would I ever tell anyone about such an impure creature?" Both Aziraphale and Crowley flinched at that. Crowley was desperate to ask what his angel was getting at, but he knew that If he was patient, Aziraphale would do something really clever.

"So, that means, that other than yourself, Raphael, whose memories were lost due to the spell, and myself, there was only one other who knew about the creature I created. The creature, which for everyone's knowledge, became known as the serpent of Eden. Is this Correct Gabriel?"

"Yeah... Obviously... Lucifer knew, you know, the one who signed off on it?" He spoke snidely. 

"Obviously though, Lucifer wouldn't remember the creature though right?" Little whispers were coming from the crowd as people were starting to piece it all together. Crowley however, was still completely clueless. "Gabriel, if Lucifer was the only other one who knew about the creation, and he can't remember ever being an angel, how could he give Crowley a second form as that same very creature?" Crowley's eyes widened.

"Of course." He stepped back up to Aziraphale's side. "He couldn't if he had willingly fallen, but if he was forced to fall... Then he might be able to."

"See Gabriel, Lucifer was always kind to me. When you told everyone why he fell, I was shocked. It just didn't sound like him. But first rule of being an angel... Never doubt right? But it wasn't the almighty he was doubting. It was you. He had found out that you had implanted several of us with demon blood and had planned to send us into hell to try to kill Satan. He knew we'd all die and when he told you to stop it, you forced him to fall." The murmurs in the crowd grew louder. 

Aziraphale stepped away shutting his eyes, his wings expanded, his left wing still trying to recover. Then a cloudy smoke covered his body. When it dispersed his eyes were completely white, his hair longer, reaching down to his shoulders and the tips of the strands seeming to have been dipped in darkness. A second pair of wings had also climbed out of his back. While his normal white wings pointed upwards, these wings were an impossible black and pointed towards the ground below.

"This is what the man who leads you has done to me!" Aziraphale called into the crowd. "There are others among you who have suffered this very fate. To those of you, do not be afraid. You are not evil because of it, what was done to you is evil. To those who have been fortunate enough to remain free from this act, the proof that demons are not evil are among you right now. You have been working with them, been friends with them since the dawn of time and you never even knew!" Aziraphale's announcement caused absolute silence within the room. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard entering the room a small smile rose on the half breed's lips

"Lucifer" Crowley breathed.

"It's been a while my Friend." The handsome man spoke. "And Aziraphale, I see you're revealing your true form now?"

"Had to be done sooner or later." 

"I'm proud of you dude."

"Thanks Luc." As Lucifer passed him, Crowley hurried to Aziraphale's side.

"What's he doing here?" Crowley whispered.

"I sent a message down to hell." Aziraphale paused for a moment. "I'm sorry about this by the way." Crowley shook his head, not understanding.

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"Making you look at my true form, I know it's not pleasant." Crowley was gobsmacked.

"Angel, you are beautiful. You're so beautiful." A sliver of silver fell down the angel's cheek. Crowley wiped it away, before leaning in and kissing the angel gently. When they broke apart, Aziraphale's wings had shimmered away and he was in human form. Crowley forehead rested against his Love's and wrapped his arms around the Angel's waist while Aziraphale rested his on Crowley's chest.

"I love you." He whispered. Aziraphale smiled.

"I love you too." Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat. As they looked to the side, they saw Lucifer grinning at them.

"Can I have my turn now, or are you guys gonna just continue on with your PDA?" Suppressing a chuckle and hiding his embarrassment, Aziraphale hid his face against Crowley's chest. Grinning back, Crowley replied.

"Well I'd rather the PDA, but go ahead." Lucifer raised a mocking eyebrow and turned back up to face Gabriel in the stands. Crowley placed his hand on Aziraphale's head, while the other remained around his body.

"Gabriel, you have forced many innocent Angels to fall over the millennia. Many have felt that they had no choice but to become evil after being thrown in hell. You and I both know many are not. After many thousands of years, we are ready to forgive. We are ready to offer an arrangement where Angels and demons can work together for the greater good. All that we ask, is that those who fell by your hand, be offered a fair trial and if they are seen to be innocent, they be offered the chance to rise again." This caused loud conversations to erupt within the crowd.

"NEVER!" Gabriel yelled definitively. And that caused silence. 

"Gabriel, are you truly not willing to put aside your pride for the good of all creation?"

"Good? Siding with demons isn't good. Demons are creatures that bring nothing but pain and disaster to the world. They deserve what they get!" Aziraphale was shaking, trying to prevent his power from lashing out. But his anger... It was far from angelic. He was ready to burst and strike down Gabriel where he stood, regardless of the consequences. Crowley just held the angel tighter, quietly shushing him.

"Gabriel," Lucifer tried again. "We are not evil. We were thrown into a pit where our options were to serve an evil master or to die. Those who chose to fall had their own reasons. And," lucifer briefly turned back to face Crowley and his angel. "I definitely don't think they're evil either. But those of us who were forced to fall... We didn't have a choice but to serve Satan. All I'm asking is that you give them a chance."

"I won't. Heaven will not allow those putrid creatures to taint our home!" That was it. Aziraphale had enough. He broke free of the demon's grasp and walked to Lucifer's side to face Gabriel. Lucifer gently looked over to Aziraphale to silently ask if he was okay. After a short nod, the angel looked up firmly to Gabriel.

"That's not your choice to make. Once upon a time the Angel's elected you to lead them to a better future. They trusted you to enact God's will and to put her above all else. But just today, you have been proven to have lied. You have so much pride. And Gabriel, I've been thinking about this for years, but I think you're jealous of the almighty." Gabriel's face went amazingly red.

"What!? Of course not..." Aziraphale raised a hand to stop him.

"I'm not finished Gabriel. Even if it's not true, I'm fearful that you yourself believe that you are higher than the almighty. Can you really expect the rest of heaven to trust you after all you've done? It is not my choice to make. I've chosen my side. But if I were an angel who just learned what my leader had done to my brethren, I'd be inclined to take him out of power sooner rather than later."

"But you're right Aziraphale, it's not your decision." Came a voice from the shadows. Stepping out came Sandalphon. His usual smile on his face but his features looking dark. Gabriel smirked.

"Tell me Aziraphale," Gabriel began, "any idea what happens when the demon blood has been taken out of a half breed?" Aziraphale's eyes widened as he looked back to Sandalphon. He took a shaky step back as he saw what he was holding.

"What is that?" Lucifer questioned, looking at the odd looking little device in the archangels hand. 

"I... It's... It's a d.. Divider." Aziraphale spoke shakily. "T... They use it to, um, to remove impurities from an angel. Normally it's just used in case an angel accidentally touches something demonic... But something half demon... Would be tortured... Then killed."

"Well that's not going to happen." Crowley says nonchalantly, walking up to Aziraphale and snaking a hand around his waist. Aziraphale looked up at him with a terrible fear in his eyes. Crowley looked gently at him. 

"C...cr... C..."

"I won't let anything hurt you." Crowley whispered. Aziraphale moved closer in an attempt to feel safe.

"Do it," Gabriel ordered his colleague. And just as Aziraphale tensed, ready to endure the pain, a voice called out.

"Enough!" Michael quickly entered the room and with a miracle, threw the device out of Sandalphon's hand

"What are you doing Michael?" Gabriel seethed. 

"I've had enough. I've visited the demons several times since the aversion of the war, and I've learned that all that Lucifer has spoken is true! Many demon's want desperately to do good in the name of the almighty, however are bound to Satan and are unable to do so. And I have watched you abuse your power to do as you have wanted for too long. You haven't even spoken to the almighty in Millennia! You and I both know that the last angel to speak to the great one was Aziraphale!" Several gasps shot out from around the room. It was unheard of for an angel to lead without speaking to the almighty regularly.

"Is that true Angel?" Crowley asked looking down at Aziraphale.

"I... I didn't know. The last time we spoke was the day I met you as a demon."

"But that was 6000 years ago!" 

"ENOUGH!" Gabriel's voice boomed. "I am not going to be thrown out of power by some stupid half breed and his friends!"

"You don't get that choice Gabriel. That choice belongs to heaven and heaven alone." Michael spoke. Gabriel gulped and though Sandalphon tried to back away, Michael wouldn't allow it. Michael turned back to face Lucifer, Crowley and Aziraphale. 

"Gentlemen," she spoke calmly. "If you don't mind, I would say this is heaven's business now." The three nodded before promptly leaving, each happy to be gone.


	11. 11 - Together

"so you two are a couple again?" Lucifer asked as they stood in front of the stairway to heaven and hell. 

"In some ways, you could say we never really stopped." Crowley replied with his hand around Aziraphale's waist.

"Ah yes, the hopeless romantic and his muse." Aziraphale chuckled a little.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot your little pet name for us, Luc." The angel replied. Lucifer smiled. 

"I'm glad you guys are back together again. And don't you guys worry about hell, I'll keep 'em off your back."

"Thank you," Aziraphale smiled sincerely. Lucifer gave them a wicked grin before descending down the stairs. Crowley pulled his angel closer to him.

"Time to go home?" Aziraphale nodded. Sure they could've miracled there, but the idea of a nice long stroll, hand in hand was just too tempting.

By the time they got back it was late at night. The two lay down on the bed, facing each other. Aziraphale was playing with one of Crowley's hands while the other was gently scraping through the blond locks of his love. 

"I love you angel," Crowley whispered lightly. He watched as a light happiness swirled around in Aziraphale's eyes. He'd tell him a million times a day if it meant that happiness was always there.

"I love you too, Crowley." Crowley smiled lightly. He could spend every single day like this, loving his angel, having his angel love him. He'd never give it up again. He knew that no matter what the future would ever bring, he and his angel would be in it together.


End file.
